Song Of love
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: Takes place during Kirito's Proposal in Ordinary scale and before 'The big day'.Klien had suffered so much heartbreak that he is just about ready to give up on love entirely,Until a certain someone decides to give him what the had always longed to have: Someone to call his. note:Katy Perry's 'Firework' is owned by Katy Perry, Just a KlienxLizbeth storyxxx


**Just a one chapter spinoff to the The Big Day, Tissue alert! hope you Enjoy it!xxxooo**

It was a livley night over at Agils bar, Everyone who experienced tonight events where there execpt for two: Kirito and Asuna, but everyone pretty much knew where they were anyway.

Everyone was having a great time, drinking, laughing and talking animatedly to eachother about the events that took place earlier tonight, But there was one man, A close friend of Kirito's, with red hair and a red bandanna, Known as Klein.

He was slouching up on the bar table, head down, empty bottle in hand, as he raised his head up, you could see a look of severe depression on his face.

''Yo Agille, anetherone pbrese!'' he said drunkily

Agil looked at him and then at the 4 other empty bottles beside him

''don't you think you've had enought kid?'' he asked

''Hey i'll tellz you vhen I'ff hadz enoughin!'' Klein yelled angrily attempting to take another sip from the empty bottle, ''okay then'' said Agil walking off with a remourseful expression, leaving Klein alone to his thought's.

Klein had only one problem, the one thing that he had not achieved in a long time.

Love.

He tried and failed his charms with many girls in his life in both in-game and in real life, most girls thought him as a creep and would avoid him best they could and he hated himself for it, which lead to his drinking problem,

But there was one girl who stayed freinds with him though it all,

Lizbeth.

Ever since they first meet in Agil's shop in SAO, Him and Lizbeth had become great friends and frontline comrades and over that time he started feeling something odd almost like sickness whenever they were together. Of course he knew what that felling was, but never had the guts to tell her how he felt, knowing that she will reject him as every other girl did, we was in love with her, how could he not be, With her sparkling dark pink eyes, her ravishing brown hair, her cute freckles, her hour-glass figure, her great personality and her bubbly laugh was like music to his ears! But now he was three years away from 30 and still had no one to call a girlfriend, even if he did tell her how he felt, he knew that his charm's would fail him as they have always done and now he's just passing the time drinking away until he eventually grow's old and dies alone, on his deathbed, with no one to comfort him as he passes away. So he thought to himself as Agil passed him another bottle:

''What's the point now?, It's hopeless'' taking his first swing of his fifth bottle of the night accepting his fate.

Meanwhile, Lizbeth was with Sillica and Sinon by a nearby table glancing at Klein over her shoulder with a sorrowful expression on her face while the other two girls were deep in conversation.

As she secretly watched him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she saw him drinking like tomorrow didn't exist, she knew exactly why he was like this, because he had no one to care for him, he had plenty of friends sure, but it wasn't enough, he thought nobody cared about him and wouldn't give a crap if he just dropped dead right there on the spot, the thought of that nearly brought her to tears, she always had feeling's for him but, much like the latter, never admitted to him that she liked him because he was always chasing after the other girls, of course she was in love with him! I mean, how can she not with his dashing red hair, his muscular body, his kind personality, his charming smile and he has a great sense of humor to match! she knew he was a lot stronger then he believed himself to be. She knew that she was a little young for him, but only a 7-8 year difference! the thought of someone like that living alone all his life was to much for her heart to take before it breaks right in half, she had to make thing's right.

''He doesn't deserve this!'' she whispered to herself, turning away from him, nearly crying,''I need to let him know, before its to late.'' she silently sniffed ''but how?''

her mind racing with thoughts on how she was going to tell him,''Come on lizbeth! think!'' she whispered to herself angrily, after 2 whole minutes, she finally got an idea, one she always wanted to do if she found someone special in her life.

''I know just what to do'' she thought as she got up to the opposite side of the bar away from Klien's sight,''Hey Agil, Agil I need to talk to you!'' she yelled at him gaining his attention.

''What's up Liz?'' he asked leaning behind the bar on his side facing her.

''Do you still have that karaoke system?'' she asked nicely.

''Sure its out back, why?'' he asked pointing out back with his thumb.

''Because I-'' she beckoned him forward to whisper in his ear, she whispered her plan to serenade Klein.

''Oh.. I got you'' said Agil smiling a fiendish smile as he went to fetch the system

10 minites later

Klein had just finished his bottle when the lights shorted out ''What's going on here?'' he asked as a spotlight brought everyone's attention to the small stage in the far side of the bar.

''Alright ladies and gentlemen'' announced Agil on the loudspeakers ''Now, we've got someone here who wants to sing a song for a special someone, and now everyone put you hands together foooorr, Lizbeth!'' he said as she appeared from behind the curtains with a mic in her right hand as the starting beat for **Katy Perry's 'Firework'** came on,She held the mic to her lips and sang:

 _''Do you ever feel_

 _Like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind_

 _Wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel_

 _Feel so paper-thin_

 _Like a house of cards_

 _One blow from caving in?''_

Klien was surprised and amazed by this,Lisbeth singing with her wonderful voice to this song that he loved, But who was this for?

 _''Do you ever feel_

 _Already buried deep_

 _Six feet under_

 _Screams but no one seems to hear a thing?_

 _Do you know that there's_

 _Still a chance for you_

' _Cause there's a spark in you!''_

She sung pointing to Klien with a smile as he now had a surprised look on his face,eyes widened out of his skull.

 _''You just gotta_

 _Ignite the light_

 _And let it shine_

 _Just own the night_

 _Like the Fourth of July!_

' _Cause baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on show them what you're worth_

 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

 _You're gonna leave before they know,oh ohh,''_

Everyone was now clapping to the beat for her as she sang her heart out for Klien who was still in shock, mouth agap.

 _''You don't have to feel_

 _Like a waste of space_

 _You're original_

 _Cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew_

 _What the future holds_

 _After a hurricane_

 _Comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe the reason why_

 _All the doors are closed_

 _So you could open one_

 _That leads you to the perfect room!_

 _Like a lightning bolt_

 _Your heart will glow_

 _And when it's time you know_

Sillica and sinon were cheering her on as she sung: 'Go Liz. you go girl!'

 _''You just gotta_

 _Ignite the light_

 _And let it shine_

 _Just own the night_

 _Like the Fourth of July_

' _Cause baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on show them what you're worth_

 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

 _You're gonna leave before they know,oh,ohh_

 _Boom, boom, boom_ (They chorused)

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_ (She sung pointing at Klien)

 _And now it's time to let it through_

' _Cause baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on show them what you're worth_

 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

 _You're gonna leave before they know ,oh, ohh,_

She walked up to klien as she sung this last part:

 _''Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!''_

When the song ended, everyone got up and clapped for her as she said to Klein holding his hand while he listened with earnest ears:

''Klien, I know you may not feel the same way, but If I don't tell you now, Its just gonna haunt me for the rest of my life!'' she said,tears leaking out her eyes

''Could it be?'' he thought

''I love you Klien!'' she sniffed before falling on her knees letting go of all her emotion's

Klien had to replay what she had just said in his mind about 20 time's before it got across, a girl liked him, a girl actually liked him! all this time, he thought the had no luck, no soulmate, but truth was, he'd been looking in all the wrong places for years, just when he had given up on trying to find someone, a ray of hope was now shining on him! He felt like he was about to die of happiness as he got up from his chair and pulled a still sobbing Lizbeth on her feet holding her close.

''Lizbeth, I love you too!' he said.

they stared into eachothers eye's for a brief moment until he pulled her into a long and passionite kiss causing the crowd to cheer for them

At last he had found his true love after so many years of searching,and he knew that from that day onward, as he held his new girlfriend in his arms, that he will never be alone again.

 **Fin**

 **Well that it you Enjoyed it.I've always thought Klien and Liz would make a cute couple anyway. see you guys next time for chapter 4 of 'The big day'! xxxooo**


End file.
